


I Missed Your Face

by WinchesterSixx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Making Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterSixx/pseuds/WinchesterSixx
Summary: Single working woman ISO somewhat regular hook-up.





	I Missed Your Face

Traffic sucked. It always did. Too much time was spent in the car in general. But today was especially bad. Bumper to bumper. No end in sight. Every song on her playlist just pissed her off by the end of the chorus. Every radio station sucked. The weather sucked. Her job sucked. Being single sucked.

She should be home to her moderately priced, street facing apartment by now. Spike -- her cat -- would be starving, screaming and twisting around her legs. He did that every night, but Spike will be at it with extra twisting because he was made to wait.

She should be in her yoga pants and tank, with her bra flung to the far corner of the room. She should be halfway through a bag of chips. 

This day should be fucking over.

It was a fender bender on the side of the freeway that had caused the traffic jam. Just a rear-ender that didn't even require a tow. Apparently, everyone had to slow down and take in the lack of carnage. Her foot fell heavy on the accelerator as she cleared the wreck and blissfully made up time on the way home.

Usually, the stairs would be an excuse to get in a sliver of exercise, but simply put, she just didn't feel like it. Pressing the button for the fourth floor and leaning against the wall of the elevator, she closed her eyes and tried to let the stress of the day fall away. Cat, clothes, chips, and bed. That was the plan.

But nothing else today had gone as planned, so why should tonight?

The moment she opened the front door, she started talking to the cat. If she got eyes on him, he wouldn't be as apt to get underfoot.

"Mama's home! You want some food? Kitty kitty!" It wasn't like him to not trot to the door, even if it was just to yell at her for being late. 

Making her way down the hall towards the bedroom, she tried one more time. 

"Where's mama's handsome fuck face? Spike? Well, fuck you too, buddy. Guess you aren't hungry after all."

She pushed the half-closed bedroom door open and made her way to the dresser to set down her keys and handbag.

The last thing she expected was to hear another voice in the room. "That is no way to speak to your baby boy."

She almost jumped out of her skin, and everything in her hands hit the floor. "God DAMN it, John! What are you... how did you...but when...Why didn't you call me?"

John's meat hook hands stroked Spike's orange tabby fur while he smiled at her from the bed, propped up on one elbow. "Because I wanted to surprise you. It's OK. Me and Spike here have been bonding. He gets very angry at you when you're late."

"And I get really angry when a certain someone puts his dirty boots on my bed. Cmon, Winchester! Manners."

He didn't look away when he toed them off, but Spike leapt off the bed and dashed out of the room, startled when the boots hit the floor. 

She leaned against the dresser and crossed her arms over her chest. "Dude. John. You pissed off my kitty.

"Your kitty is usually happy to see me, darlin'." When John spoke, his voice conjured an image of smoke coiling from the tip of a blown out match. It never failed to send a chill up her spine. He'd lived one hell of a life, judging from the little he'd been willing to talk about, and the stress showed in his weathered smile. "C'mere. I've missed your face."

"My face? Seven months of radio silence and it's my face you've missed?" Stepping out of her heels, she made her way across the room feigning exasperation. "Nothing else?"

John sat up on the edge of the bed, held his hands out and wrapped his thick fingers around her wrists, pulling her in close between his knees. His hands, those big fucking hands, ran up the backs of her legs until his thumbs tickled just under the hem of her skirt. He slid it up to mid-thigh and pulled her down to straddle his lap, a knee on either side of his ass.

"I'm gonna start with your beautiful face." John's hands traced up her ass. One settled onto the small of her back and the other wrapped around the back of her neck. Using the leverage, he pulled her down and against him at the same time. "I'll eventually get to all the parts I've missed."

"God Almighty. I missed you, too. John? Are we in a hurry tonight?" That's what she hated about John coming to town. He never stayed long.

He smiled up at her, lines forming outside of his soft brown eyes. She settled her gaze on his left eye and immediately got lost in that sliver of green on the outer ridge of his iris. "You have somewhere to be, darlin'?" His skin broke into goosebumps where her fingers played with the hair trying to curl around his ear.

"Nu-huh. My schedule is wide open." She spread her legs a little more, allowing her pelvis to notch down further against his. 

His mouth twitched at the corners and his head fell back into her hands. Her mouth chased after his and her lips brushed against the rough stubble on his chin.

John lifted his head enough to press his mouth against hers and all pretense of free will was gone. Anytime John came to visit, she was completely at his mercy. Anything he wanted or needed, he got it. When he kissed her, the air was sucked from her lungs and she always ended up clinging to him like a drowning woman.

John relaxed back onto the bed and pulled her down over him. This moment. This one right here? This is what kept her going. Knowing that, eventually, he would come rolling through town. Sometimes for a couple hours. Usually overnight. Once even over a weekend. Knowing that the moment would come when every last thing that was on her mind was gone, because John took up every part of her senses.

She reached back and pulled her skirt up further and John's hands followed. Somehow those heavy, work worn hands touched gently, with reverence. It made her feel like the most desirable thing in the world.

Sitting up, still straddling his hips, she slowly popped the buttons on her blouse. John's arm slid behind his head, grinning when he watched her pull it over her shoulders. With one hand, she reached around and unhooked her bra, using the other to hold it in place. He took her hand in his and pulled so she couldn't keep it from falling.

He rolled, pulling her with him so he could hover above her. Holding himself up on one hand, he lowered the zipper on the side of her skirt. Pushing himself up so he could stand, he pulled his black tee over his head. John wasn't a young man, 12 years older than her 34 years. However, his body was insane. He was broad through the shoulders and chest and even though he had chest hair (that she usually hated) his upper body was softly defined. The muscles just under his skin always yielded when she touched him, like he was melting into her.

Bending at the waist, he pressed kisses against her hip and belly, above the waistband of her skirt, before curling his fingers around it and pulling it, along with her cotton panties, down her thighs.

"I haven't seen these before. Are these your 'good girl' panties?"

A blush rushed up her neck to her nose. "I wasn't expecting company, ass hat. I save the good stuff for when I know you're gonna be here."

"I like these though. They're sexier than you think." Fingers working the buckle of his belt open, he chuckled deep and quiet while he watched her breath catch in her throat. Slowly and deliberately unzipping his jeans before pushing them down his thighs, he teased her more. Tearing your eyes away from his straining boxers to look at his face, she broke into giggles when his eyes danced under his bouncing eyebrows.

Scooping under her armpits and tossing her up to the pillows like she weighed nothing, John groaned and licked and sighed and nipped his way from her ankle to her knee. 

His pace was agonizingly slow and he blinked with agonizing thorough attention over every inch. Knowing that begging wouldn't help, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride. 

With a knee over one of his strong shoulders, he slid his fingers across her belly until his palm was pressed against her lips. He hummed, louder than the moan that escaped her, when she responded by grinding herself against him and pulling at his shoulder with her leg.

"John..." His name was like a prayer when he was this close to her.

"Yeah? Tell me what you want." Holy shit. That voice.

"Put your mouth on me, John. You know what I like."

He slid his thumb down and spread her open. "Holy fuck, woman. Something has you hot. You're so wet it's running down your ass." 

Like he was making his point, John dipped into her and spread her slick. When he grazed her clit with that callused pad, her body jolted and she gripped his wrist tight. John took her other leg and slid his arm under it. He settled in between her legs and slipped his tongue between her folds. Her heart immediately pounded in her ears and she pulled his face tight against her with a foot on the back of his head.

John pressed his tongue flat against her clit and held it there, calming her slightly. Once he felt her body relax a little, he gripped her hips to hold her still while he worked her over. Alternating between slow laps, deep sucks and fluttering taps, he had her writhing and gripping at the bedspread.

The only view she had of his face was from his cheekbones up. His brow was knit together in concentration while he countered her every movement with a change of his own. Her breaths were coming in short ragged gasps and her lips had gone dry. 

He felt the bounce of her head when it fell against the pillow, and John gripped her thighs tighter and yanked her against his mouth. 

She looked down at him, his eyes hooded and dark. When her mouth fell open and her head tilted to the side, those lines at the corners of his eyes came back. Only John Winchester could smile and eat pussy at the same time.

She reached for both his hands, and he let her fingers slide between his palms and her thighs and gripped them tight. She came with a gasp and a short, high pitched cry, followed by another and another. John's moans vibrated her flesh, but between her cries and the static in her ears, he might as well have been silent. The noises she made started to melt into sighs as her body finally went lax. The flat side of his tongue hit her clit once, and then again, eliciting an involuntary grunt and a buck of her hips each time.

With hot breath and ghosting lips, he zig zagged his way up her torso. His tongue traced the underside of her breasts before pulling her nipples, still painfully hard from orgasm, into his mouth.

Trying to find her voice, she mumbled satisfied words of praise. "See, this is why I dig you, John. You're a giver."

"Mhmm. But it's 'cause you sing so pretty when you come." John's kisses were gentle, but increasingly frenzied. When she reached for his face he stopped and gave her a serious stare and shook his head, instantly distancing himself. He closed his eyes and the space between them was pregnant with something unspoken.

"Hey, sweetheart. Penny for your thoughts. Where'd you go, John?"

His kind smile was forced and he tried to find an excuse. "Been a long time since someone touched me the way you do. Makes me feel... I dunno. It's not important." His mouth was back on hers in an instant. Hooking her heels into his underwear and pushing them down as far as she could, a satisfied moan came from deep in her chest when his cock bobbed against her core. The pressure increased when he worked his legs to kick them off completely.

"John? Have you-"

"Nu-huh. You?"

This was their shorthand to ask if there had been anyone else since they last saw each other. Nothing had ever been said about exclusivity, she just never found herself interested in anyone else. Even her fantasies were John.

"Nope. I've been the crazy cat lady since you left." This meant no condoms. No pauses and no barriers. It was safe to have John inside her, skin to skin.

"Good. Not because you can't though. Ya know? I'm not saying-ugh. I suck at this."

Peppering his face with kisses while her hands were on either side of his head, her fingers tangled into his thick hair. She punctuated the press of her mouth on his skin with soft, reassuring words. For as big and strong as he made himself out to be, deep inside John was broken. 

"I know, John. It's OK." Her hands slipped to grip his shoulders, pulling him tight against her chest and locking her ankles behind his back. Grinding up into him, he yielded under her fingertips, his forehead falling against hers. His breathing turned into some kind of purr, like a big, contented jungle cat.

John nuzzled under her ear with his nose as he licked and bit along the arc of her neck. While he was propped on one elbow next to her head, he reached down and lined his cock up with her. When the blunt head breached her body, she had to fight to keep still. John's body went rigid and he was taking deep breaths filled with hums.

"You ok, John? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Sorry, it's nothing. Just want to remember every moment of this." 

Before she could ask another question he slid the rest of the way into her, spreading and stretching her from the inside. Her legs fell away at the sensation, but as soon as her foot hit the bed, he was lifting her leg to wrap it over his hip. John moved the extra bit that this new position allowed. 

She held on with one hand on his ribs and the other on his shoulder where it met his neck. He watched her mouth when she chewed on her bottom lip and grinned when her fingertips curled into his flesh. He knew what she wanted, but he was holding back, watching her squirm. He didn't move until he felt her tremble and heard her whine a little.

Moving just enough to let her feel a bit of friction, but not enough to let her respond, John's mouth hovered over hers. He was close enough that when his tongue darted out to wet his lips, she felt it ghost over her own. 

As soon as that taste of Winchester hit, she couldn't hold back anymore. Lifting her head and crushing their mouths together, she started moving below him desperately, trying to get enough of a foot hold to fuck him in earnest, but he gripped her hip tight to hold her still.

"No, darlin', not like that." 

He took control of everything. The kisses became soft and seductive. His cock began sliding in and out slowly. Every time he bottomed out, he tilted his hips and rubbed against her clit. Every time he pulled out, he canted them to brush against her g-spot.

"Christ, John, that feels good." And it did, but it wasn't going to get her where she wanted to be.

He relaxed his grip on her hip and allowed her to move with him, both of his hands moving to rest on the pillow at either side of her head. Mirroring his movements and the angles he was using kept the friction going and intensified it. He allowed her to quicken the pace and a fine sheen of sweat broke out over her skin. 

John dipped his head, letting his tongue trace the valley between her breasts, tasting the saltiness that was pooling there. He was starting to grunt with each thrust. Cords of veins, standing out on his neck, were visible while he began to pump into her faster.

He slid an arm under her waist and leaned back, pulling her up with him. With her legs wrapped around him and her arms wound around his neck, John had taken back control. Holding herself against him, she pulled his cheek against her chest and rested her jaw against his hair. She wasn't able to move from this angle, but he was.

Holding her tight, John began thrusting up into her, his breath coming in quick, hot gasps that grazed over her skin. His hair was damp under her touch and hers was sticking to her shoulders and back. 

There was a familiar electricity edging up her back and spreading around to her hips. She could feel her walls start to clench around him involuntarily, her body silently letting him know she was close.

"Oh God. Darlin', I can't. Whoa, woah..slow down. I need..."

She didn't care. She needed to please him. To know he was satisfied.

"Fuck, John, come for me. Let me hear you." 

Every time she'd ever heard John's voice it was low and deep, but now, he cried out. Sighs punched out of him with each pulse that sent his seed deep inside her. Her own climax got lost in the emotion that John was showing. He had always showed passion, but at arm's length. This was a different side of John Winchester.

"Hey, I'm sorry - Uh." He laughed uncomfortably against her neck while she ran your fingernails up and down his back. "Guess I kinda got caught up." He was apologizing for coming too soon. It was endearing, but she was anything but unsatisfied.

"Don't. It was amazing, John. Always is. Don't think I could have come again after that thing you did with your mouth."

He tilted his face up and she could see the soft blush on his cheeks. Hungry kisses were passed between them when he laid her back on the bed before rolling onto his back. She rested her head on his chest and drug lazy circles through his chest hair. Flecks of gray were visible when the light hit it just right. 

"Have you eaten dinner? I can throw something together for us."

"Nah. I just wanna hang out with you, ok?" She tilted her head and rolled onto her stomach so she could rest her chin on his chest. He looked down and smiled at her, moving her hair off her forehead. His eyes were dancing all over her face, never settling in one spot.

She finally broke what had become an uncomfortable silence. "This is getting weird. Whadda ya doing, sweet stuff?"

He tried to smile, but the sadness in his eyes betrayed him."I just miss you when I'm not around. Tryin' to make sure I've got the memory right before I go."

And there it was. 

"Speaking of, John...when is that gonna be this time? Can we at least sleep for a while? I'll make you coffee before you go."

"Yeah, we can get a couple hours." His arm wrapped around her while she snuggled down into his shoulder. Wrapping her leg around his, she felt the peace and safety he always brought with him.

##########

She woke up with Spike's heavy body on her chest. It was still dark when she opened her eyes, but the space that John had filled was cold and empty now. Pushing the cat aside, she sat up and called out for him. Her voice came back as an echo in the empty space. Wrapping the sheet around her and padding out to the living area, she found that empty too.

He didn't leave without saying goodbye. Not ever. 

'Maybe he went out to get something to eat. Maybe beer. I don't have beer and he doesn't like wine.' 

Hurrying back to the bedroom, she searched her bag that she'd dropped to the floor earlier. She never used the number he had given her, but something said he hadn't run out on an errand.

The phone rang four times and then went to voicemail.

'This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help.'

Spike curled up in her lap while she stared blankly at the phone in her hand.


End file.
